When North turns South
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: This is a sequel to scary story Chapter 5 is up now please read and review and tell me what you think NO FLAMES!
1. My Head Hurts

**(A/N)**Ahh first day back at North I mean after last year's weird events I mean dying and being reborn as sophomores to fight an evil black mass and then Joe blowing its head off. But the Cornerians left Fox even said life is short and took Krystal with him and then they got married last year too. The coolest part that happened last year was I found this site called it was crazy I found all these stories about Star Fox so I decided to create the story and add it and it got over 100 reviews then I asked a kid if I could make a sequel of his story he said I could so I did then I made one more but the problem is I've been having trouble writing but oh well. Anyway I've made 4 stories 3 complete and one in progress I called the Star Fox team and they said I'm doing a good job and to keep making stories. But I will not be updating anything soon either. I made a great friend Vigro Fox who makes great stories but he needs to update soon or I'm going to go crazy.

**September, 10 2012 **

But I digress my first day back and my first class Math review I was listening but I kept feeling strange like something bad was going to happen (I mean this is what it feels like it feels like you need to puke but you can't and just sits there it is horrible) but when the bell rang for the end of class the feeling returned tenfold the pain was too much I fainted.

**Teachers P.O.V.**

*Bam*

The teacher looked over to see Alec out on the floor

She ran to the phone and called the nurse

*Ringing*

Ns. Mallenero "yes"

"Alec just passed out he said he felt a weird feeling like he was going to throw up but I thought he was joking."

"Okay I'm coming with a wheel chair now."

**Time travel to December, 12 2012**

"Ugghh" Alec woke up to the sound of a heart beat monitor

"GOD DAMNIT!" Alec Yelled with so much anger he thought he saw the room shake.

But he realized that his vision was actually making the room shake.

"Man I must have hit my head harder then I thought"

"Oh hello Alec" the Nurse said cheerily

"What time is it?"

"12:12"

"What is the date" Alec said thinking he already new

"Oh it is December, 12 2012"

"What!?" Alec yelled scaring the nurse

"Alright I need to go now

"But we need to check if you got a concussion"

"Screw that" Alec said running out of the room not paying attention only to turn a corner and run straight into a door knocking himself out for the second time.

When he came to again he was in the bed again

"So how much is the bill" he asked much calmer then before?

"No worry fox said he would pay for it"

"Idiot!" Alec yelled scaring the nurse again

"Sorry but I need to call him"

Alright the nurse said

"Later in the day after he called Fox"

He came in the 4th block Chorus

"Alec why are you in school"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well first you got a mild concussion today"

"So" Alec said feigning interest

"You really shouldn't be in school"

"Who cares" Alec said clearly bored by the questioning

"Alright Alec you can sit next to Damien"

Alec looked around and saw a kid obviously built for a fight but it was confusing. For some strange reason Alec for one thing he never this kid before and with every passing second Alec was having that same feeling he had on the first day of school.

'Weird?' Alec said questioning

He decided to read his mind thank god when I was that person last year I must of gained the power that Krystal had oh well.

So Alec went and tried to read Damien's mind but all he heard was sport scores from all the sport games and he laughed mentally because as he said before he found the most interesting thing was that he read all of XxsanitariumxX stories and guess what mental barriers aren't smart and decided to send him a mental message.

'Hello Mr. Damien how about you go to hell those don't work'

So Damien decided to make fun of him.

'Well hi I'm Alec I'm so cool I can read minds like a stalker'

"Fuck you" Alec yelled irritated because of the concussion

"Alec!" Ish Yelled

"Sorry Dr. Ish" Alec said

Alec heard Damien snicker.

So when Ish turned his back to the class Alec kicked Damien so fast in the back of the head it must have hurt cause all the sudden

Damien said  
"FUCK!"

"Damien!" "What did I just say to Alec?"

"Sorry Dr. Ish."

"Yeah you better be" Alec said under his breath while snickering

All the sudden Alec hit the wall but when he did his stomach wasn't sitting well so when he got up he felt nauseas. Alec started to run to the garbage but as he got to the last step Alec tripped over a leg of a chair nailed his head on the wall and was out like a light.

When he woke up he was in the hospital again

"Wow five times this year and twice in a day that is a new record"

He then heard the door open

'And here comes the nurse he thought'

But who walked in surprised him

"You" Alec yelled while said narrowing his eyes

"Hello Alec" the person said while smiled evilly.

**Ooooooooooo Cliff hanger could it be Damien or something even worse see you next time when you take the next trip into my mind.**

**See you guys next time Read and Review please God my head hurts.**


	2. Mysteries and the gang is back

Damien! What are you doing here?

"Yeah right you caused this now get out before I call-"

"Who Fox ha he never wants to come back to this hell hole you call a planet again"

"No I'm going to call the-"

"No you aren't Damien said with such fury that the room felt like it was on fire"

Then out of nowhere an invisible force started to choke Alec then he started to rise in to the air

Alec's hands went straight to his neck then as fast as it came it went and he fell back on the bed disgruntled and scared for his life.

*Alec coughing*

"Jesus…Christ…what…the…hell…are…you."

"You don't recognize me is it that different or are you more thick headed than I thought." He said while laughing manicaly. "How about we play a game"

"Jigsaw?" Alec said questioningly

"No you decomposing lump of baby fat" Damien said annoyed at Alec's interruption.

Alec knowing that Damien could kill him with a flick of the wrist shut his mouth and decided to listen to Damien.

"Well lets start with last year." "You remember when you killed the beast that killed you first and somehow you lived again and killed it changing your history and the fate of the world". "Well it didn't die as you thought it did when it died it's energy and life force were absorbed by an organic being."

"You?" Alec asked

"No you idiot!" Damien said yelling at Alec's ignorance. "You you absorbed it." "And I'm here to release it onto the world." "So I can be the sole ruler and kill all who oppose me."

"one you sound like Hitler and two you are crazy if you think I'll let that happen"

"Well that was obvious that you would say that but here is the thing I need the 4 magical items of the Wolf spirits."

"Like I'd tell you where I keep them"

"Then Damien got a sly smile and said you don't realize I have telepathic powers too."

"Wait who are you and why are you here and why am I in the hospital?"

"Damien very confused using his own telepathic abilities read Alec's mind to find that he did not know anything."

"Damien in a rage that could kill someone left while yelling obscenities."

"Alec then left and went home"

"The nurse then came in to see Alec had gone."

"Alec!" she said looking all around the room for him only to find that he had gotten up and walked out

**Place Change Home**

He was greeted by his dog Bosley who was very happy to see him and Marc who just gave him a hug but his parents gave him the cold shoulder. Yo marc what is wrong with our parents

"I don't know they didn't even come to pick me up I had to be driven home by aunt Ann-Marie."

"Okay by the way do you know a kid named Damien?"

"No not personally but he was sent to the principal's office when he punched a kid so hard he crashed into a wall wait was that-"

"Me" Alec interrupted "I don't remember but I think that the answer to your question is a yes."

"Man you are one unlucky bastard" Marc said

At that point Alec knew something was wrong with his parents so he went and checked their vitals seeing that all of them were fine he decided to see if he could send them to Corneria so he hit a secret panel in the wall all the sudden the wall spun around revealing a teleported and placed them in it he then pressed in the coordinates for the best hospital on Corneria for them he sent them away as soon as they were transported. The doorbell rang Bosley ran to the door and started to bark at it giving Alec major brain shocks (or as I like to call them pain waves) As I opened the door my friends Pete (quiet one) Joe (Mr. loud mouth) Kyle (Joker) and James (mr. sensible).

"Hi James nice to meet you" I said extending my hand to shake his only to see him scared.

"How do you know my name" James asked scared

"Alec is a telepath" Rob explained to him.

So I can read your mind and I can find your fears intentions and everything else about you. So Alec said not realizing but he bumped into another secret panel and he was spun into another room where he kept the 4 magical items of the Wolf spirits. He then felt a force telling him to wear the items so he grabbed them all he had a necklace a ring with what looked like a gray wolf chasing a tannish one and two katanas that magically made a scabbard appear on his back then Alec eyes glowed and he was transferred to a beautiful world but he knew what he was looking at he was in Kate and Humphrey's realm then he was back where he was he opened the panel to walk out into a nightmare bodies were everywhere they were all fighting a one man army then he saw that the one man army was him versus everyone else and his eyes those cold eyes all the sudden an invisible force decimated a regiment of heavily armed marines.

**Back in the living Room**

Everyone saw Alec then they didn't.

Rob quoted a line from a movie

"yeah maybe someone loses their knife in a bog but noooooooo we all manage to lose an entire human"

Then with a huff he punched the wall and heard a hollow sound come from it he felt the wall and found a small indent that it could be pushed in so he called everyone over and pushed it in to find that the wall spin around into a secret room and Alec was in the middle with eyes glowing with a blue aurora and when it finnaly subsided Alec's eyes had changed from their hazel brown to icy blue and his hair went from brown to black and had a silver streak down the middle and when Alec opened his eyes he hit a dizzy spell and fainted and Kyle being the nice one caught Alec before he hit the ground worsening his condition.


	3. Unhappy New Year

**Time transport December 31****st**

When Alec woke up his head was on fire but his concussion had disappeared since he was like a Cerinian ever since last year (too bad not in real life man it sucked I could not do anything for 8 days.) Anyway he got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror but what looked back scared him so much he nearly fell backwards but he regained himself. When he looked at the date on his kindle he was so surprised he almost cursed

"At least I can go and talk to Cass about this and maybe he can arrange a meeting." "Damn now I'm going to need to build two more suits of Grave armor."

**9:00pm**

He then checked the time and said Marc time to go Marc picked up his crap and went to the teleporter and Alec sent him to his cousin's house then he picked up two games and his computer and went too. When they got there his aunt and uncle greeted him and Marc then asked where their parents were Alec said

"They were ill so I used the teleporter and sent them to Corneria."

"Oh okay" they both said

"Uh do you guys know where Cass is"

"Yes she just finished getting dressed and is in her room"

"Alright"

Hey Cassidy! Alec yelled up the stairs as he went up he knocked on the door

"Come in" she said

"Hey Cass" Alec said giving her a hug

"Hi ALEC!" "What happened to you!?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure anyway close your eyes please"

"Okay?" She said not entirely trusting Alec

He hit a part of a wall and it flipped out to reveal a button and then the room changed into a command center

Okay open them

"Alec-"

She stopped mid-sentence and gazed in awe at what was before her.

"How did this happen?" She asked still in awe.

Alec just raised his hand and said "well one day I was in your room and I kind of did this while you weren't looking" "It took me a day to build the teleporter and after I worked day in and day out while you were away at Max's or when you were asleep so you wouldn't know until I needed your help."

She then punched Alec in the face

Alec didn't flinch

"You pervert" she screamed at him

At this Alec fumed and when Cass went to hit him he grabbed her arms and said

One I did this while you were asleep and I would never look at you like that. Two I actually have self respect and the decency to let you sleep instead of waking you up while I was building this, and also you are practically my blood cousin and three you have A FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Alec screamed

Then his body grew and his body flashed a wolf but Alec then calmed down and his body went back normal his eyes that turned black had turned back to the icy blue.

Cass so scared she just sat and started to cry only to be comforted by Alec

"I'm sorry but what you said made me snap you should never call me something that is not true." 'It just makes me snap and last year I absorbed a beast's energy that could destroy the world it really hurt to hear you call Cass I am so sorry."

Then Alec just broke down and started to cry because of his stress was at an all time high and all the other problems going on he was sick of it.

Cass had never seen Alec cry before and was so surprised that she just gave him a hug and cried with him. She calmed down and Alec typed something in the teleporter max to her room he was all decked out in a tie and suit Alec gave him a hug. Max then looked around in awe

"What is this?" He asked questionably looking at Alec

Alec didn't answer and told him that he did the same to his room then Max tried to punch him but Alec having enough just caught the punch changed the room back and suplexed Max onto the bed.

"Jesus Christ seriously I try to help and one you could just meet at any time Jesus Christ!"

"But we don't know how it works."

Alec then showed how to do it he hit the wall and it flipped out again hit the button when Max got off the bed. And the room changed back to the high tech HQ. Alec then grabbed max put him into the teleporter and pushed another sequence and sent Max back to his house then Alec hit enter and jumped in and was also teleported to Max's house Alec then walked over to the same place that he placed it in Cassidy's room and hit the wall and hit the button and the same appeared alec then told max that all he needed to know was the coordinates to the house and punch it into the key pad and press enter and it won't teleport unless something or someone is in it and it will only teleport big things but never put two people in it unless you want to come out combined. They then left max first and Alec second when he got out of the teleporter he saw Cameron and grabbed him and shut the door.

"Alright now that you know about this. Alec said pointing to everything around him you can't tell anyone got it"

"Why not?" Cameron asked in a mean tone

Alec got angered so he said through gritted teeth with a deep voice

"Because if you tell anyone and I can't come here any more this world will have no meaning and be destroyed, we will all die do you want that?" Alec asked

Cameron just shook his head faster than a dog shakes its fur out after a bath

"Good boy." Alec said "Oh and thanks for the complement about my hair."

After that Alec played Just dance three while then went to thinking of a new story then he had a brain storm and started to write When North turns South. He then wrote about what has happened since the first day up to this point. Then alec heard knocking on the door and read the mind of a very familiar person so when the door opened and Alec heard Damien he went to the stairs and yelled Stay Away From My Family!

He threw Damien with his telekinesis across the street and through 14 trees and into Bodman park. Then as Alec started to head back upstairs he saw an image flash across his vision of his first crush Abigail Billings then he screamed in pain then he felt a presence that he fought back and then knocked out the person who sent the presence and erased the memories it had of me.

'Now let's see who this kid is.' 'Rob!' (from scaled aviation not Necro Rob)

At that point alec had to figure out how this kid knew how to read minds. But what he found intrigued Alec he found out the kid could read minds because he was enhanced by the army alright Alec then let him inside and talked to him till they were called for the ball dropping. Then Alec gave him the address to his house and told him

"Meet me tomorrow in the morning around 9:00 okay"

"Yeah see ya"

"Bye"

Rob left. When it came time to see the ball drop Alec got Marc and asked him if he would sleepover he said yes then they waited and everyone started to count "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed at once.

Alec then teleported back to his house opened it let Bosley out then got a crazy idea when he got Bosley inside he went to his room and switched it into the lab and went to work and made an Animal to Cornerian converter (Transform animals into Cornerians) he then shot Bosley with it.

Bosley yelped then turned into a Cornerian.

"What the oh well" Bosley then lied down and Alec went to Bosley and picked him up

Bosley

"Hey Bosley"

"Yes" he said tiredly while wagging his tail then Bosley realized that he was as tall as Alec

"Wait why are you the same size as me did you get smaller"

"No but you got taller and before you ask yes I can understand you."

Then Alec and Bosley had a long conversation then Alec changed him back and went to bed

**January 1, 2013**

Alec woke up at 7:00 and got dressed and ate breakfast and waited for Rob to show up while waiting Alec made 3 more suits of Grave armor. When he finished the third he heard the door bell ring he walked down the stair and saw Rob waiting at the door. He invited Rob in and did a little matrix rendition and asked him if he would like to join the team. Of course Rob said yes. Then Alec asked a weird question

"If you had a choice to be any animal what would you want to be?" Alec asked interested in what Rob would say.

Rob thought for a minute and said

"Well when I think about it I've always wanted to be a white Bengal tiger."

"Alright now here is the final question what would you call yourself and it can't be Rob"

"Stealth" Rob said nonchalantly

"Great I'll have your grave armor ready in two seconds." Alec said happily then went upstairs and came back with a suit and a helmet of armor

Rob looked at him questionably until Alec just put the helmet down and touched his chest all the sudden the same armor appeared on him just in a different color As rob had white armor Alec had black with a silver stripe down the middle and the helmet it was awesome Rob thought mirrored up the then put his armor on and Alec showed him how it works and that if he feels threaten his spirit animal will flash in front of the users face and he will become more powerful and have an advantage. Then Rob left Alec then went and got his brother.

**Hello My faithful readers I'm need you guys to vote on the poll please a three way tie come on and two more things BROFIST **

**R&R Please I need feed back**

**P.S. "Hey Lonely"**

"**Barrels!" "Help me Aladar"**


	4. Man I Need a Professional

**Ch.4.**

**1/2/13**

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Alec woke up to his favorite song (Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis) Damn I'm tired but then he ran down stairs and said hello to Bosley and let him then got ready for school. Then he heard buzzing and he went into a draw and hit a switch and saw a comm. Link with the Star Fox emblem.

What is this then he saw it was like a phone so he hit the green button and a hologram of Fox popped up.

"Hey Alec we need your help" Fox said

"Okay I'm on it" Alec said

With that Alec wrote a note telling Marc to tell the office of his absence because they would understand that friends come first not school.

And then he left waking Marc up with the shadows engines as he rocketed toward lylat he made a stop at Cassidy's house. He then knocked on the door to find a very sleepy Cassidy come to the door.

Hey what's up? Cassidy said sleepily

"I need to show you something" and he walked her to the middle of the drive way

"So what is it?" she asked confused

Alec then hit a button on his arm and his ship materialized in front of her. Again her mouth hung open in awe then Alec asked her the same two questions he asked Rob she answered the first without thinking

"I would be a Jaguar" she said enthusiastically "My new name would be Willow"

"Perfect" I said and then I gave her the armor it had the picture of a jaguar painted on it and it was gray instead of Alec's Black with the gray stripe. This is your grave armor it is designed to be fast and powerful alright she just nodded her head.

"Put it on and hit the button right here" she was surprised it was light and she then hit the button and it wasn't on her any more.

"Where did it go?" She asked

It cloaked and I got to go here the helmet looks like a spartan helmet so bye for now and with that he left.

**Scene change max's house**

When Alec landed he knocked on the door and was greeted by Max

Hey Alec what is up?

Alec asked the same the first question he had asked only a minute before.

"Well I would have to be a shark." He answered with his unsure/nonchalant attitude

"What kind?"

"Tiger shark." He said in the same attitude

Alright and then what would you call yourself

"The Beast"

Perfect then Alec and designed his armor to be fast but have a lot of protection and then the helmet he gave him the helmet that looked like Isaac's from Dead Space 3 (I don't own it it belongs to EA Redwood Shores and Electronic arts)

The suit cloaks if you hit the button on the right side and the helmet cloaks to if its on. I got to go see ya and Alec flew to lylat and entered a freaking war zone. Fox come in.

I read ya me and Krys are hit bad they came at us from every angle we may not-

Shut up and Alec appeared right beside them and launched an E.M.P. that short-circuited every other ship and he flew them to the great fox and went back into battle this time he showed no emotion and destroyed everyone without remorse.

"You all failed to see the darkness inside of me" he said darkly and flew into the hangar of the Great Fox Two.

When fox came to he had an ear splitting headache and saw Alec waving his hands with fire on them around Krystal then he hit her in the chest. She then came to

Fox was amazed and asked

What is that?

It is called Fire cupping it heals and alleviates pain then fox noticed Alec's hair

Whoa who are you

I'm Alec"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"If I knew I would have told you anyway I need Krystal to teach me how to heal with my hands

"Why?"

"I learned I could do it yesterday when I was working on your wounds but I couldn't seem to fix the big ones but with Krystal's help I can learn

That is when he fell down and out Krystal had kicked him in the back of the head. Because she couldn't tell it was Alec. When Alec woke up Krystal said she was sorry for kicking him in the back of the head

It is okay

Krystal then taught him how to heal major and minor wounds and all the tricks on how to heal like a Cerinian and Alec taught her fire cupping. It was an old Chinese healing technique that he had used on his team when he was released from the hospital. She thought it was cool how he could hold the fire in his hands and not be burned. Alec then went back to earth and found out it was 1/30/13 a day before midterms and he was given a presidential pardon (thank god that would of sucked because we aren't allowed to miss more than 10 on A days and 10 on B days). And through 1/31/13- 2/5/13 he took all 8

"Man I'm bushed he said then he went to bed and was happy for the first time he had no stress."

Unknown P.O.V.

Yes sleep tight and don't worry but soon you will be in my power and in my control

Alec just pushed Damien out of the tree with his powers and laughed and said goodnight Damien

**That is all for tonight bros please read and review and if you really liked it why not follow and add this story to your favorites.**

**There you are**

**BARRELS I FUCKING KNEW IT!**

**Takes out a chainsaw and locks the door**

**Get us out of here**

***sounds of Barrels being destroyed***

**And to all you Pewdiepie fans here comes the *BROFIST***


	5. The New Team, Weapons, and the Surprise

**Author**: In my stories I make Alec seem Invincible well he isn't and guess he will die but when he dies it will be a sad ending but Isaac will get together with Fara. And Krystal so heartbroken and angry after finding out that Isaac is Fox in disguise and become Kursed only to be found and captured by Fox and be put into the Royal Death Tour As I said I'm evil even if I should let him be happy but that contradicts my title of There is No Such Thing as a Happy Ending

**2/5/13**

**Night time Alec's Dream**

**Dream land:** Ha ha I got you know said Damien

No you don't only for Alec to try and move to see that his world just turned parallel.

Time to rule the world Damien said

Noo! Alec screamed fighting against his bindings only to see that it was futile

Damien laughed at this and said you act like you have a choice in the matter but the fact is you don't now prepare to become the very thing you sought to destroy.

I will not let you do it Alec said again

Only bringing forth more cackles from Damien as he used the items of the wolf to make the beast appear. First Alec's legs started to get matted fur and then his chest was bloodied and matted but then Alec view switched to third person only to see the beast from his sophomore year appear and attack the person who resurrected it.

Alec then woke with a shock. What Alec did not know was that he kept Damien from getting the information he needed to resurrect the beast. But when Alec woke the shock broke Damien's train of thought and he fell out of the tree and hit his head again. Damien so angry he just quit and had to get out of there before he did something he regretted like killing one of Alec's neighbors.

**2/6/13**

**Alec P.O.V.**

Alec woke up and got dressed and ready for school and just flew with Marc in their ships and they landed in the second Football field. When they got in to the school Alec was called to the office and he thought he was in trouble.

"You called me"

Yes said the principle

"Am I in trouble?"

"No on the contrary the Cornerian army wanted to give you this. And then she took out a box and gave it to Alec"

I opened the box to find a card for 3,000 credits, and a medal with a Cornerian symbol on it he was confused because he wasn't part of the military and this was obviously a military medal but he said thanks and left.

'Man that was weird' I thought to myself. Oh well then Alec ran into a wall and all the sudden it flipped around and he was in another secret room.

Where do these rooms come from I mean the comm. link I did not know it was there now this room with all these different weapons even eight bad ass plasma firing high-powered pistols Alec then saw cases and he opened the first that said his name and found out it had options for the 6 main classes ran from pistol to sniper but it also had grenade launchers with 3 different grenades from Anti-personal to rocket propelled also with other under the gun attachments like the masterkey. The ammunition was the craziest it ranged from hollow points for revolvers to .50 cals also it had each and every one of the bullets had an armor piercing, incendiary, FMJ's, and explosive round to it. But what was the coolest thing were the secondary weapons they all had. Alec's was the .500 Smith and Weston revolver. Marc's was a .44 Wolfe revolver. Rob's (Necro) was the Desert Eagle with .50 pistol rounds. Kyle (Leo) had two pythons (COD Black Ops). Rob (stealth) had a silenced Walther PPK. Cass's secondaries were two silenced Makarovs. Max's was two USP .45 pistols. Just when Alec was going to call his team they all were transported and Max and Cass were teleported to the place

"Okay WTF" Cass and Max said in unison

"Don't ask me I don't know what happened I was just looking and when I thought I should call you all here and then you all were here in this room."

"Now if you'll excuse me for a sec" Alec said then went and told the principle. That his team had to leave early and then told her all the members. "Oh and tell Communications that Max and Cass are also part of my team and can't come back."

The principle just nodded her head.

**Alec's house**

"Well Cass Max your wearing your full armor right helmets and all right."

They nodded and then uncloaked it to show they weren't lying good Rob you to right he just nodded in a calm fashion Alec said

"Good"

Then he went on the other sides of the stairs and waved his hand over it all the sudden the wall slid back to reveal a secret elevator and Alec then said

"Come in" Alec said in a hypnotizing voice that made them feel safe

As they were descending he decided to read Kyle's and Rob's (Stealth) mind and they were amazed and in awe at the things they were seeing (did I forget to tell you that it is a glass elevators like the ones you see going up the outside of the buildings to show the guests how high they).

Wow I thought that Max and Cass would have been in awe but Kyle and Rob that is a surprise. Kyle laughed at Alec's comment Rob jumped in fear until he remembered that Alec could read minds.

"Well guys if you're in awe now wait till we get to where we are going then get ready for your jaw to hit the floor."

"Hey Alec I never asked you but why did you even become a mercenary?" asked Rob (Necro) curiously

Now everyone else even Marc looked at Alec for the story of why.

"Well when I was a freshman I met Fox and we went to Sauria where he found Krystal he of course tested me in his simulators to see if I could fly and he was amazed I even beat his and Falco high scores. Then last year I was accepted that summer to be an honorary member of Star Fox."

*DING*

"We are here"

When the door opened and everybody's jaw hit the floor

**OMG it's a Cliff hanger find out next chapter what made their jaws hit the floor**

"**Hey Alec"**

"**Barrels!" *chases after them with Aladar and Delfilm**


	6. The Three Checks Before Flying

There in the light were three fully equipped Shadows that showed unbeknownst power and behind them were 4 others with a lion on one a jaguar a shark and finally one with a tiger.

Alec just said alright now we have to pick our weapons and our ship's special ability.

"Like mine wings split open to form an X shape in the wings" (star wars X wing fighter). "So who will go first?

I will said Rob (Stealth) a thing came up from the floor step inside he did it closed like the dead space 2 shop and emitted a sound of a copy machine then a weapon rack on the wall appeared it started to spin stopping on certain things then Alec picked up two 50. Cal. Plasma powered machineguns and then opened the shadows nose and picked up 75mm cannon and placed it into the shadow and tested it before loading it. The rest did the same and Alec made sure most of them got what they needed

Willow (Cass) shadow: fast and medium armored

Firepower: 4 50. Cals. in the wings (2 to each side)

2 Nova bomb launchers 3 Nova bombs for each

Ability: speed boost and ability to stop on a dime and can turn faster than an Arwing 2.

Beast (Max) Shadow: strength and heavily armored

Firepower: 6 50 cals. and can carry 10 missiles to 20 nova bombs

Ability: explosive armor and duple ganger sheds it armor and takes the form of another ship but has a nasty surprise when crashed into the C4 detonates disabling or destroying ships with in a 29 ft radius also can be manually exploded if need be.

Stealth's shadow:

Same armor as Alec's but is fitted with camo but it doesn't go as fast as Alec's (oh well)

Alec then worked on his ship and added two 50callibers and a 60 mm Vulcan cannon to the nose of his shadow.

Alright now Alec found the receipts in the machine then fed it to three simulators Kyle had to wait for his thing the machine then cooled down he went in and it gave him the bomber of the group Alec had to use another shadow for it at least Alec prepared for this and Kyle's ship was fast and was overall the most badass he could take out an entire fleet of destroyers with his EMP bomb then he had a bunker buster for ground missions.

Now before we go for the simulation I made these he hit a wall and handles of swords came out catch

Alec threw one to Rob (Necro) who caught it

"Now what"

"Hit the button"

What came out was a black scimitar made out of energy

He threw Light his he pressed the button and it was Knights of St. John Masons Sword Silver

Next was for stealth what came out surprised Alec he got nothing Alec then said give it to me Rob gave the hilt to him then Alec went to a sword dummy and stabbed it but he saw the thing have no resistance then he sliced the head and it came off

Hmmm

He then hit the button on the side of the scanner and the thing was analyzed they saw the sword pop up it was a double edged falchion Alec added white color

Max got a Flamberge which is flaming sword but it also meant it was wavy Alec made it smaller so the blade was only 29 inches

Cass got two hilts and two sabers purple in color came out both 15 inches

Alec threw Kyle his and Kyle got a dark red claymore

Alec then showed his two katanas the famous blue energy katanas both the normal length.

Now let's get to the simulators

They all jumped in and were instantly confused alright press the red button on the side of the simulator and press free for all on the screen now it will show you where everything is now let's start this

The Simulators rumbled to life.

'This is good the simulators still work'

Cass and Max were doing great Max used his explosive armor to blow up Rob (stealth) Cass then used her quickness to speed ahead of marc Making marc use full thrusters to keep up with Cass then she stopped on a dime he flew past and his ship was gone. Alec was sitting on the ground not even thinking of flying out to attack until the end Rob and Kyle were trying to destroy them they just pulled a corkscrew roll over both of them and destroyed Rob (Necro) who health was low quickly and Max destroyed Kyle was nova bombed

Alec decided to arm his AIM-9 sidewinder heat seekers he locked on and fired destroying both in seconds.

Winner Alec he won because he destroyed everyone and he had no damage done to him.

"Now no one be discouraged that you were shot out of the sky and Cass and Max you two are great

"We know" they said smiling brightly

"How did you get that good?"

"We don't know"

"Modest to I see." He said chuckling

The team laughed with Alec then he coughed and stated hacking a little blood came up

'Damn what the hell was that' he thought and got up straight and said

"Okay now let's fly!"

"But what about any fights."

"Don't worry we got that covered." Alec said knowing that he would kill anyone that crossed him.


End file.
